


Mad Girl

by KnightNinja13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNinja13/pseuds/KnightNinja13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal downed the last of his drink, his teeth clenched as he left the bar. He had let her down, it was obvious. She had fallen for him and instead of catching her…instead of catching her he had let her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic...kind of...
> 
> Mad Girl by Emilie Autumn
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Elle, there’s a man who says he’s here to see you.” Eloise looked back at Amanda and sighed. “I’m not here.”  Amanda watched in shock as her closest friend took the bouquet of roses from her grasp and chucked it in the trash bin. “Let me rephrase that, an attractive man is here to see you.”

Eloise sat down in front of the vanity and hid the fact that she so desperately wanted to cry behind a sad smile. “The answer is still the same. If he wants to see me, he has to watch the show.”

***

“She said, and I quote, if he wants to see me, he has to watch the show.” Neal looked down at his drink in interest; it was really just a way to avert his gaze from the red head in front of him. “I thought as much. Thank you.” The girl gave him a small nod before heading back to the dressing area. In retrospect it made sense that she didn’t want to see him, flowers and his usual charm were not going to fix this. He couldn’t con her, not again anyway.

***

She had forgotten how bright the stage lights could be and how quickly they warmed your skin. It was comforting, in a twisted way, knowing that Neal was in the audience somewhere: comforting enough to go through with her performance.

**_Mad girl, can you believe what they've done to you?_ **

Her voice surprised her. It demanded to be heard.

**_Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone?_ **

She could feel it nudging at the back of her head, attempting to push suppressed memories forward.

**_In all your faerie tales how did the prince say he loved you?_ **

Her eyes searched for Neal…

**_How did your father die? Was he a good man?_ **

She tried to clear her head, get lost in her own song.

**_Maybe someday you'll know._ **

These were her words, her feelings, the things she would never be able to tell Neal to his face.

**_The beginning and the end, much closer than they seem, Death is but a dream, I know. Dolls were meant to throw away, all broken and bent from petty play. My friend in this world is a bottle of nothing. Still I fly, still I fall._ **

He was not going to win. She wasn’t going to let him win.

***

**_Mad girl, can you believe what they've done to you? Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone? In all your faerie tales how did the prince say he loved you? How did your father die? Was he a good man? Maybe someday you'll know._ **

Neal forced himself to look up at Eloise. If he hadn’t the guilt would have made him run. The hurt in her voice would have made him run.

**_Like the water in the well, my melancholy state. Folly, fear and hate, I know. Even time will never tell. She teetered, she tripped and then she fell.  My faith in this world is a bottle of nothing Still I fly, still I fall._ **

***

She could see everything so clearly in her mind now, the broken glass of wine on the floor after she dropped it, startled by the uniformed gun men breaking the door down to her father’s pent house, the scream that ripped through her throat when the blood began to pool on her father’s chest and stain his shirt and the pain. She had felt her heart and soul breaking when they escorted her out of the building in handcuffs and Neal’s figure had been standing next to the persistent Peter Burke’s.

**_Mad girl, Can you believe what they've done to you? Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone? In all your faerie tales how did the prince say he loved you? LIAR! How did your father die? Was he a good man? Maybe someday…_ **

***

Neal downed the last of his drink, his teeth clenched as he left the bar. He had let her down, it was obvious. She had fallen for him and instead of catching her…instead of catching her he had let her down.


End file.
